TwiceBlessed?
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: Wyatt was given up because he wasn’t Leo’s child only Leo doesn’t know that, he thinks Wyatt was kidnapped, but Piper was the one who gave him away. What happens when demons decide to attack him only the Twice Blessed has no idea about magic?


**Title:** Twice-Blessed?

**Author:** brilliantbrunette494

**Rating:** T, some language and violence.

**Characters: **The Charmed Ones, Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell/Perry, Chris Perry.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** Wyatt was given up because he wasn't Leo's child only Leo doesn't know that, he thinks Wyatt was kidnapped, but Piper was the one who gave him away. What happens when demons decide to attack him...only the Twice Blessed has no idea about magic? Can the Halliwell's find him in time?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wy! Wait!" 5-year-old Chris Perry screamed as he chased after his older brother. The 13-year-old in question was trying to get away from him since Chris has paint all over his body since he took it upon himself to paint the kitchen which their mother has been complaining about since forever.

"No Chris! I'm not hugging you!" he shouted running behind the couch as Chris giggled. He then climbed on the couch as Wyatt's mouth opened, their mother and father are going to kill him for letting Chris get it covered in paint. _Why oh why do **I**_ _have to be the eldest!? _

Wyatt ran up the stairs and Chris quickly followed and Wyatt sighed in relief before he ran outside and grabbed the hose and quickly turned on the water and aimed for the door and Chris ran out and was instantly hit with water, making him fall back on his butt as Wyatt gave him a hose bath.

He could hear Chris's high pitched giggles since he seemed to enjoy the cold water and such a hot day. It's 82o outside in the middle of June and Wyatt's stuck watching his little brother. Usually he doesn't mind since he loves his little brother, but he planned to hang out with his friends today, not get in trouble for letting his brother paint the kitchen and the leather couch.

He turned off the water and sighed, his brother still had paint on him and his mom pulled up into the driveway. She let out a shriek when she saw Chris covered in paint and dripping wet and Wyatt was holding the hose, that he quickly dropped to hide the evidence and he put his hands behind his back.

"What happened!?" she asked, shocked.

"I painted for you mommy!" Chris exclaimed smiling widely.

"What'd you paint?" she asked

"The kitchen." Chris answered and their mother ran into the house and a few seconds later a loud sharp scream was heard and Wyatt winced, the kitchen isn't really in that good of shape anymore. Wyatt quickly headed into the kitchen to tell his mom what happened.

"What happened Wyatt James?" she asked and Wyatt swallowed, use the middle name is _never_ good.

"Um, well, I was taking a shower and Chris...decided to paint." Wyatt said nervously. Wyatt frowned though when his mom smiled, she actually smiled.

"I guess I can't complain about the old color anymore huh?" she asked and Wyatt smiled and shook his head.

"Oh and...um, you can't complain about the couch either." Wyatt said and she ran out of the room and her mouth dropped open when she saw her leather couch covered in paint.

"Do you like it mommy?" Chris asked looking up at her with wide chocolate eyes.

"Yea." She said in a strained voice only Chris didn't notice.

"Isabel!?" a man's voice rang out.

"In here Sam." Isabel said looking at her children.

"Daddy!" Chris exclaimed running over to him and Sam picked him up before he froze, realizing how dirty and wet his son was so he quickly put him down as Wyatt bit his bottom lip from laughing.

"You should have just let me hang out with my friends today." Wyatt said looking between his parents before he walked upstairs to his bedroom, happily shutting the door behind him.

He walked over to his window and glanced out at all the kids playing outside, most of them being his friends but he's decided to stay inside since it's hot outside. He walked over and turned on his x-box 360 and turned up the volume so he could pretend not to hear his parents hollering for him.

They'd never know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leo!" Piper shouted at the ceiling and nothing happened.

"Mom, where's dad?" 15-year-old Melinda asked

"I don't know honey."

"Why's he so hell-bent on finding Wyatt? Chances are Wyatt's in a good family and enjoying a magic free life," 15-year-old Prue added to her mother. "Instead he's ruining his life."

"Eat your breakfast," Piper said shortly. "Ben!"

Orbs formed into a 6'2" man with short messy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. "Yes Piper?"

"Where's your brother at?" she asked

"Leo missing again?" he sighed

"Yes."

"I'll go find him, don't worry Piper." Ben said before orbing out.

"Hi! Bye!" Phoebe said as she grabbed her things and left the house before anyone could say anything to her.

"Alright." Piper sighed as she sat down, so it's just her, Mel, and Prue yet again.


End file.
